


Nifty Little Features

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [24]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Bragging, Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Gen, Slice of Life, new car, platonic DaeUp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Daehyun takes Jongup for a ride in his new car, excitedly showing off its features.





	Nifty Little Features

Daehyun was showing off his new car to Jongup. 

“The auxiliary plug allows you to connect your phone for music, a display screen for GPS, there’s even fog lights, and--”

He excitedly explained all the bells and whistles as they drove along, with Jongup slowly nodding. 

“Pretty cool, huh?” Daehyun smiled proudly.

“Uh-huh,” Jongup nodded. “So what’s this blinking light mean?”

“Oh, that means an electrical malfunction--” Daehyun’s face paled. “Wait, it’s blinking?!”

“No, I was just testing to see if you knew what it meant.” Jongup leaned over to point at the gas meter. “You’re running on fumes though.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can imagine Jongup state this so casually, and Daehyun's face just going blank xD
> 
> Based on this prompt;  
> "What's the little blinking light mean?"  
> "It means.... wait, blinking?!"


End file.
